Jake Jensen
I've got the Dungeon Master's Guide Jensen grew up in a suburb of Concord, New Hampshire with his parents and sister Stephanie. Aside from the usual scuffles that all families encounter, he remained very close with them. This made his decision to join the Army after graduating from college that much more difficult. In hindsight he realizes that he probably should have done that the other way around and have the good ol' US Military pay for his education. Oh well. At least with being "dead" he doesn't have to worry about student loans anymore. I've got a 12-sided die While Jake was stationed at Ft. Bragg, his sister became pregnant. He promised to visit her as soon as he was put on leave but did not get the chance until after the baby was born. Her name was Hannah and Jake thought she was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. His first gift to her was this onesie which seemed to be one of her favorites, despite Stephanie's chagrin. It was most likely the soft fabric rather than an early love for droids, but either way Jake sees it as a win. Every chance he got a moment of time off, Jensen returned to see his family, watching Hannah grow up as best he could. I've got Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler too Being very physically fit and having earned his degree in Computer Science, Jensen believed he had more to offer than your average soldier. After three years of service he decided to train for the Special Forces. It took six months of grueling assessments and he was selected as the newest member of Lieutenant Colonel Franklin Clay's elite Black Ops unit. At this placement Jensen reached the rank of Corporal. waiting there for me, yes I do Clay's unit, referred to amongst themselves as The Losers were dispatched across the globe in various covert missions. Jake's job in the unit was to serve as the communications and technology expert, though he had more than his own share of physical combat. While away Jensen learned that Hannah had become involved in a new sport and he suddenly found himself very interested in soccer. In the garage I feel safe While on a mission in Bolivia, The Losers were betrayed and left for dead by their CIA handler, Max. With no identities and little money they were stranded until someone else with a vendetta against Max agreed to fund them and help them get their lives back. By going to war with Max, they also risked the entire CIA as their enemy. After a long road they eventually succeeded and Jensen returned home. No one cares about my ways (For those keeping track, this is where I go AU) Soon after the truth about Bolivia was revealed but by then Max had escaped. The Losers' names were cleared and those who wanted no part of the Army anymore received an honorable discharge. Jensen was finished with the Special Forces but for his service was granted the favor of being placed in any department he wished. As such, he became the Department of Homeland Security: Long Range Division's tech expert. He's hoping for slightly less combat than before, but he's not one to turn down a mission as he still gets the adrenaline itch from time to time. Because of the need for a cover, Jensen decided to remain "dead" and when he leaves the LRD headquarters uses the ID of one Theodore Edward Baer. Think about it. In the garage where I belong At home he is used to going by Jake, but after the military he has become accustomed to being addressed as Jensen. Or to Hannah, Uncle J. You will frequently see him playing Soccer Uncle and wearing a t-shirt supporting Hannah's team, the Pink Petunias. The league website is also his homepage. Along with the Petunias shirt, Jensen has a penchant for wearing clothing with loud colors and humorous (sometimes crass) prints. This is daily work attire. He hates suits. No one hears me sing this song Though brilliant with technology and a first class soldier, Jensen remains quite immature for his age. Part of this stems from being the youngest member of Clay's unit and very obviously being treated as such. He comfortably fell into this role as he was already a fun-seeking, bold personality. For one thing, he is exceedlingly verbose. He can lie, but his problem is being so caught up in a lie that it becomes more like telling an elaborate fantasy that is little more than a private joke. He also finds it very difficult to talk to women and either finds himself rambling or at a complete loss for words. He is scatterbrained and loves to poke fun at others, but always well enough away from being malicious. Once you have his loyalty, you have it for life. I've got an electric guitar Favorite things include: Adam West as Batman, Adult Swim, Boyz ii Men, Celine Dion, cool pirate names, delicious hot dogs, dinosaurs, flying higher than an eagle with you as the wind beneath his wings, Foreigner, Journey, junior league soccer, Mariah Carey, possibly frowned upon bets, Reo Speedwagon, Rick Astley, the color pink, third place ribbons at karaoke night, Tibetan monks, total eclipses of the heart I play my stupid songs I write these stupid words and I love every one Yes I do This is basically Jensen 24/7. Category:Characters Category:Living